1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a photoelectric conversion system having pixels for generating signals from incident light through photoelectric conversion.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a photoelectric conversion device having pixels for generating signals from incident light through photoelectric conversion. An exemplary photoelectric conversion device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-150600.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-150600 describes a photoelectric conversion device having pixels for outputting signals based on incident light and signals at a reset level. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-150600 also describes a photoelectric conversion device configured to supply a common fixed voltage to a plurality of signal readout paths in order to reduce noise caused by difference in offset component among the signal readout paths.